The Chess Game
by weirfan
Summary: John and Rodney play chess together.


**Author: **Weirfan  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters  
**Author's Note: **This is the first fanfic that I've ever written so please be nice. I'd like to thank my mom for being my beta.And heres the story:

The Chess Game

"Checkmate, I win again," Rodney heard John Sheppard say. He walked over to the table where John and Radek were sitting down playing chess. Radek looked quite disappointed and John was explaining the game to Teyla.

"You know how to play chess, Major?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, I do. Care to play a quick game?"

"You want to play chess with me?" Rodney asked surprised. "As you know I'm a genius, I am also an excellent player so it might not be wise to challenge me to such a game."

"A little cocky there, aren't we?" John said.

"What is 'cocky'?" Teyla asked.

"It's an earth-term meaning someone being over confident," John replied.

"I'm not being cocky! I'm just stating the obvious, that I'm a genius and would most likely win," Mckay whined.

"Okay, if you're such a genius, then play a real quick game against me unless you're afraid to lose," John said.

"I'm not afraid to lose."

"You two act like children sometimes," Teyla said rolling her eyes.

"He started it," John whined.

"I did not," Rodney whined back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not," John said.

"Did too!"

"I told you so!" John said sticking out his tongue

"Oh my God! We really do act like children," Rodney said.

"And you just realized this now? Oh yeah, Rodney, you're a real genius." John said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Rodney responded.

Radek sighed. "Are you two going to play chess or vhat?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, lets start the game. White or black?"

"Does the color matter?" Teyla asked.

"Not really. Its just white goes first. So, Rodney?"

"I'll be white," he replied.

Thirty-some moves later...

"Checkmate," John called out triumphantly

He didn't want to admit it, but Sheppard wasn't that bad of a player.

"Fine," he said bitterly, "lets play again."

"Okay, but I'll be white this time," John said.

Twenty-some moves later...

"Checkmate again," John cried out, "Now, who's the genius?"

"I've only been playing badly because of my lack of sleep and coffee," Rodney protested.

"Surre," John said sarcastically.

"We really need more coffee, you know it's almost gone."

"Maybe if you stop drinking 11 cups a day we wouldn't have to ration it."

Rodney rolled his eyes at that statement. "Okay, let's play one more round and I'll be white this time."

"May the 'genius' win," John replied.

"I intend to."

Many moves later...

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, just playing a friendly game of chess," John responded.

"Yeah, real friendly," Radek muttered.

"You play chess, Major?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why is everyone so surprised about that?" he asked.

"Because you just don't seem like the type to engage in such an activity," Radek replied.

"Well, I am, and for your information I was almost a GM on Earth registered with the USCF," he gloated.

"'GM'? 'USCF'?" Teyla asked, very confused.

"They're initials. GM stands for grandmaster and USCF stands for United States Chess Federation," he explained.

"You were almost a grandmaster with the USCF?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and I had a rating of 2156," he replied.

"Impressive," Radek said.

"That's pretty close to grandmaster status," Rodney said.

"So, how long have you two been playing this game?" Elizabeth asked.

"For about two and a half hours and I'm winning," John replied.

"Who's move is it?" she asked

"Its Rodney's if he'd hurry up."

"I'm thinking, Major," he responded.

"Well, you have mate in three," Elizabeth told him.

"Where?" both the men asked at the same time.

"First move, Knight B7 check," she said.

"Ohh. I see it now!"

"Oh crap," John said. He just saw the three moves that would beat him no matter what he did.

Rodney moved his knight and put John into check. John moved his king one space to the left.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I can take it from here," Rodney said.

"Hey, that's not fair, I would have beat him again had it not been for you, " John said.

"Well it was Rodney's move and you were already winning, as you mentioned, and I saw this checkmate," she replied.

"And would you have done the same thing, if it was my move?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I told you, you were the favorite," John whispered to Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Next move is Queen Q8," he said.

"Right," Elizabeth said.

He moved his queen down the file and checked John's king on the last rank

"Check!"

John took the queen with his bishop. The last move was Rook K8 mate. Rodney moved his rook down the file to the last rank and mated.

"Mate," he said.

John looked at the board in disbelief. He had lost to McKay and it was all Lizzie's fault. How did he not see those 3 moves before? How did she? He never thought she played chess.

"How did you see that?" John asked her.

"How didn't you?"

"It never occurred to me to look for it," he replied.

"No wonder you aren't a grandmaster," she teased.

"Hey, I'm almost one," he said.

"I am a grandmaster. Rating, 2364," she replied. She smirked at the fact that everyone (except Teyla) gaped at that statement. They were all pretty surprised about the fact their leader was a statistically excellent chess player, a grandmaster in fact.


End file.
